joko bodho naruto version
by ocha gledek
Summary: legenda joko bodho versinya naruto, jelek banget ficnya jangan dibaca daripada sakit mata


Naruto Bodo(joko bodo,kaleee)

Naruto Bodo(joko bodo,kaleee)

Jaman dahuluu kalaaaaa di sebuah kampong bernama kampung gendheng

Hiduplah seorang janda bernama kushina dan anaknya yg blo'on nan bego ber iq super

Rendah yaitu 40, klo dibawah 40 ma gak bise ngomong,deh kayaknyaaa

Namanya naruto, anaknya bodho banget

Suatu hari…

"naru-chan…ternak kambing kita lari ke masjid!! Ambilin ,ya" pinta kushina

"buk, kambing itu seperti apah?" Tanya naru

"kambing itu badannya putih dan ia berjenggot" jelas kushina

"ooo, gituh to…"naru langsung ngacir nyari kambing

lima menit kemudian

"ibuuk, ibuuug….naru pulang dah bawa'in kambing nih!!"tereak naru

'lho tumben naru pinter bisa bawa kambing, jangan jangan salah bawa lagi' pikir kushina

-kreek, pintu dibuka…kushina kageet setengah idup

"naru –channn!! Ituh bukan kambing!!" jerit kushina

"trus ini apah buk?"Tanya naru drngan begonia

"itu SANDAIME!!" jeritnya lagi

"ooo…"mlongo deh naru

setelah kushina yang malang ituh minta ampun seribu kali ama sandaime

"naru-chan!! Inget,yah! Klo orang yang seperti tadi ituh namanya hokagee!! "terangnya

"hokage?"Tanya naru seperti orang bego pada umumnya

"hokage ituh harus kamu hormatin!!" treak kushina

besoknya…

Pagi hari, naruto nge-liat sapi dan kambing…

Naru langsung ngasih hormat kayak yang di upacara upacara

"naru! Ngapain kamu ngasih hormat kayak upacara?"Tanya kushina yang masii stress

"lo, ibug kan yg bilang klo ada yang badannya putih, berjenggot harus dihormatin?"

"naruuu…ituh sapid an kambing!!bukan hokageee!!"saot kushina jengkel

sorenya diadakan arisan ibu ibuk di rumahnya kushina(padahal rumahnya reyot)

"ik nih stress lo jeung…" kata kushina pada ibuk ibuk yg laen

"napah jeung?"Tanya kurenai

"anak ik yang begoo ituh gag bisa jadi pinter, malah makin goblok ajee" saot kushina

"oh…naruto itu?"Tanya anko

"iya, gimana,nih? Ik kan juga jadi bingung klo gini?"saot kushina lagi

"kawinin aja ntu si naru, biar wawasannya bertambah!"saot anko tiba tiba

"oh, iya juga,yah…betul tuh!" kata shizune memberi ide

"tapi mo dikawinin ma siapeh?"Tanya kurenai

"iya jugaa,ya? Masa ada yang mau ama naru?"Tanya shizune

"cari'in selera yang biasa ajee" pinta kushina

-jegreek, tsunade muncul

"yang putih!pendiam, pemalu dan berambut biru!" saot tsunade dari arah pintu

"yeahhh!!tul tuh!!" saot anko, shizune dan kurenai barengan

"hah? Gak salah,tuh? Kebagusan kali" Tanya kushina

"pasti adaaa!!" saot tsunade lagi

besok paginya…

"naru, kamu haros kawin,nak!" pinta kushina

"kawin ma siapah buk?"Tanya naru sambil makan jengkol pake kaki(bego)

"ama cewe yg kulitnya putih, rambutnya biru, pemalu, dan pendiam!!"

"okew, buk…naru cari dulu,yah"saot naru sambil keluar pintu

di hutan

Naruto menemukan seorang cewek yang berambut biru tua dan berkulit putih

"neng, namanya siapah?"Tanya naru

Cewek itu tidak menjawab

'wah, inih pendiam, lha wong gak jawab aku'

"neng, rumahnya dimana?"Tanya naru lagih

Cewek itu tetep diem

'pemaluuu, wa. Cewek ini selera ibugkuw'

Naruto membawa cewek ituh ke rumahnya

di rumah naru

"ibuuu, ini ceweknya" treak naru

"wow! Cantik banget naruu" treak ibunya

"buk dia pucet,ya?"Tanya naru

"iya,ya…biaryn istirahat dulu ajee" kata kushina

3 hari kemudian

Ruang tamu nya naru makin bauk, bau nya mayat

"naru! Cewek ituh sudah matiii!! Klo orang mati baunya busuk!!" treak kushina

"iya, buk…naru buang dulu,ya" naru pun segera nge-buang ntu mayat ke sungai

saat makan malam

Duut-kushina kentut, baunya…hhh maknyosss

"waa…ibu berbau tidak enak!! Berarti ibu juga sudah matii.." jerit naru (goblok)

-naru menangis dan melemparkan ibunya ke sungai

Matilah kushina di sana-mati beneran kali ini-

besoknya

Karena kushina dah matekh, gag ada yang masak makanan untuk naru

Perut naru kembung dan naru kentut juga

'lho, aku juga bau nya kayak mayat…berarti aku sudah mati juga,dong' batinnya

Naru berlari kea rah sungai dan menceburkan dirinya di sono- ia mati beneran di sono-

TAMAT


End file.
